DESCRIPTION: The principal function of the core will be to provide funding to pilot projects focused on specific aspects of aging. This funding is intended to allow researchers to gain sufficient data to support applications to national funding agencies. Funds would be awarded up to $40K, with matching funds being added by the Aging Research and Education Center. In addition, the core activities would include administration of a course to explore current issues in aging research, a research day for presentation of related studies, and a mentoring program, intended to foster the development of junior faculty displaying interest in aging research. The funds requested are targeted exclusively to support pilot studies.